Ataash Varin Kata - In The End Lies Glory
by FaithlessQunari
Summary: A detailed Dragon Age: Inquisition fiction starring Male Qunari Inquisitor (Adaar) w/ The Iron Bull. Featuring a deep plot driven by the struggles of the Qunari and the Tevinter Imperium also woven throughout the Inquisitions struggle to understand Corypheus's plans and to stop the rifts from spreading. Rated M for sexual and violent content.
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you think the Ben-Hassrath will come for you? Now that the war with Tevinter has gotten worse...They seem desperate for men."_

"_Come for me? No. I'm a Tal-Vashoth now. Less than nothing. Well, in their eyes anyways…" Iron Bull grumbled taking a swig of meade and sighing. _

"_Besides, let them try. They'd exhaust more of their men trying to capture me then they would fighting all of Tevinter." He let out a hearty laugh as Adaar shook his head grinning uneasily. _

"_I suppose so." He stared into his meade duly noting the furrowed brow that stared back at him. _

"_Hey now," Iron Bull rumbled and elbowed him gently. "Maraas-Lok. Drink! Now is a time to celebrate. The Inquisition is at it's finest thanks to it's feisty Inquisitor!" He winked before throwing back his head in a fit of drunken laughter. Adaar's lips cracked into a slight smile but he couldn't bring himself to feel at ease. The once pitiful assassination attempts on Iron Bull were now increasing in frequency and complexity and yet...he didn't seemed vexed by any of it. Adaar wasn't sure if Bull was truly unconcerned or if his stoic composure was a ruse. The two of them had been openly together for some time and yet he still couldn't read him as well as he'd like too. _

_Adaar was shocked from his train of thought as he felt Bull's weight shifting against him, shivering as warm lips brushed along his lower jaw then down his neck. _

"_Kadan…" Bull's speech slurred slightly, "I know you worry...but there's no reason to be. Right now there's just you and me. The Ben-Hassrath have other things to be concerned with. I'm certain these petty games as of late are just...left over rebels. Men with grudges against me and my men." He waved it off chuckling and pressing his forehead against the Inquisitor's cheek._

"_Come on Boss. It's late. Should be heading to bed don't you think?" _

"_I'm sure you'd like that." Adaar snorted and surprised Bull as he pulled him to his feet wrapping his arm around his broad waist. Bull groaned softly his one remaining eye glinting with a mischievous fire as he traced a finger along his partner's horn._

"_Kadan…"_

A loud crash of thunder reverberated throughout the entire ship violently shaking Bull from his sleep. His eyes were wide with fear and lost in confusion.

_Focus. Look around. Gain your bearings. _

He peered into the inky darkness when suddenly the ship deck was lit with a brilliant flash as lightning tore open the sky. His eyes glanced up viewing a grate in the ceiling serving as his only window to the outside. Ah, now he remembered. It had been three days since he had been ambushed, captured, and shoved into the deck of a ship. Three days of being chained and..._persuaded _to give information about the Inquisition and it's plans. Despite what they did he had said nothing and no matter what they planned to do in the future it'd be futile. The Inquisitions secrets would die with him. Bull grunted as he was slammed against a wall; the ship being tossed and churned in the waves. He laughed and staggered to his feet trying to keep his balance. _This is kind of fun!_

"Leliana! Any new reports on The Iron Bull's whereabouts?"

"No, Inquisitor."

Adaar bent over the war table his head hanging low in frustration.

"Knowing the Qunari we don't have much time. Why would they expend so many resources for one man?"

Cullen immediately chimed in, "Revenge would've seemed a likely option. Getting back at him for betraying the Qun. But they are at war. They wouldn't be willing to strain themselves like this unless it would provide them with some kind of progress in the war. My best guess? Military. They're going to ...what do you call it? "Re-educate" him. It'd make sense. He's one of the best Qunari mercs out there. A damn good soldier. Sit him down. Force him to drink qamek and soon enough he will be more than willing to follow them into their personal Hell against Tevinter."

"Speaking of which. I believe I've found a lead, if I may." Dorian graced his presence upon the war room without invitation bringing forth several maps and naval charts.

"Leliana's spies were scouring the shores gathering information on Qunari cargo ships and Dreadnaughts with no luck. We assumed with likely reason due to the recent assassination attempts and his fallout with the Qun that the Qunari would eventually come back for him. Well I figure he's not on a Qunari ship at all. It seems the Venatori have found a reason to keep him captive."

"Shit." Adaar cursed under his breath. "How is that possible? We've had no reports of Venatori activity anywhere near Skyhold. How could…" The Inquisitor paused feeling his stomach sink and begin to twist uncomfortably. "A traitor from the inside."

"Seems like it." Dorian nodded curtly. "And knowing Bull it'd have to be someone he'd relatively trust. He wouldn't be lured into a Venatori trap easily. He knows better."

Adaar gave himself a moment to recollect his thoughts.

"I shouldn't jump to conclusions. None of Bull's men would betray him." The Inquisitor shook his head. "But a rebel Tal-Vashoth with a grudge? Maybe. They'd help the Venatori if it'd even the score with the Ben-Hassrath. Come to think of it...he had mentioned that maybe there were rebels out there that still held out a death wish for him. Perhaps he was referencing someone in particular…"

Cassandra who had been silent up till now spoke with firm definition.

"If he mentioned something of the sort why didn't you inform us before this had a chance to happen?"

"I assumed...that he meant nothing by it. He treated it as if it were nothing. Something to be disregarded. Told me I should just focus on being the Inquisitor because that's what I'm here to do. Told me not to be concerned with him because that wasn't his purpose for me. That I should be allowed to relax when I'm with him and not be given more reasons to be worried since I already have the fate of Thedas riding on my shoulders. Well," Adaar shook his head sighing, "He's captured now. As if that is a problem I can ignore. We need to find out who leaked information and cut them off. Also need to find his ship and shut them down before they smuggle him too far into Tevinter. We don't have the man-power to launch a full on assault."

Cullen nodded in agreement.

"Forces spread out too thin searching for Corypheus. His sudden disappearance is...unsettling."

"That's putting it lightly." Dorian goaded while browsing a map before laying it out on the table scattering objective markers everywhere. Cullen grumbled scrambling to collect them from the floor.

"My best guess is they drug him out to Stormy Coast and began maneuvering him out to sea. We should start there."

Adaar nodded and quickly instructed each team member with their new assignments before rushing to his quarters. He rifled through his belongings gathering a few choice weapons including a staff, a dagger, and some basic supplies. He allowed himself the thought of slipping away in the night and leaving Skyhold to do some reconnaissance of his own. Suddenly the weight of responsibility weighed in heavily on his shoulders. He couldn't just...leave Skyhold without the others knowing. He had duties. Responsibilities. He was the..._Inquisitor._

_I didn't ask for this. _

Adaar continued shoving useful items into his rucksack.

_I didn't ask to become the Herald of Andraste._

He finished off packing by adding a couple tomes before staring out the window.

Adaar was grateful for his title. For his role in stopping the Breach. But at the same time...he couldn't afford to be paralyzed and to do nothing. Part of him wished that Cullen had been given the Anchor. He was an incredible leader. Expansive military knowledge. His men looked up to him. He shook his head.

_Enough. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Just.. keep moving forward. _

Adaar stood there for a few moments waging his own personal war when a soft rapping at his door caught his attention.

"Yes?" His voice grated tiredly.

"It's me Inquisitor. It's Cole. It's me."

"Come in." Adaar spoke before realizing the door was locked and rushed to let Cole inside.

"Do you need something?"

"I can feel it. Your eagerness to leave. Like wings shuddering before flight. I know that you want to go. I can't stop you.

No one can. So I won't. I won't stop you. I can help you. I want to help you Inquisitor. Take me with you. Let us go bring him back together."

"Cole I...I can't...I have no idea what we're going up against here. At least...I can't be certain. Could be a trap. Maybe even one Corypheus inspired himself. Who knows?"

Cole quietly dug his hands into his pockets staring at Adaar from under the bim of his odd wide hat. "I've been around for a very long time Inquisitor. I've seen a lot but many remember so little. You and your friends are some of the few who will ever remember me…" His gaze shifted downward to the floor. "Please Inquisitor. I want to be remembered for something. Even if it's just once. I want to help."

"Aye Boss. You should let him help. Because whether or not you like it I'm coming with you. No questions asked. I owe Bull my life. It's about time I returned the favor." Krem entered the room falling in place next to Cole.

"With all due respect sir..there's no way in Hell you're holding me back." Krem squared his shoulders back eyeing up Adaar with fiery determination.

"Maker help me if I tried to stop one of the Chargers from saving their own." Adaar chuckled with a weak smile, more or less a grimace, and then after a few seconds of contemplation nodded in agreement.

"Go. Get your things. I can't in good conscience leave without informing the others. It might cause panic within the entire Inquisition. But now that I have my own personal...escort...It seems more reasonable to go. Rest well tonight because we leave at first rise." Krem nodded before turning sharply leaving as Cole followed quietly in suit.

Once he was alone Adaar withdrew the halved dragon tooth necklace from under his shirt and ran his thumb over it's smooth edges.

"Just...hold on Kadan. Hold out until we can get to you. We'll find a way."


	2. Chapter 2

An eager Qunari child sat in a shaded enclave of large ferns. He peered out from under the foliage reassuring himself he hadn't been followed before cupping his hands together and holding them out in front of his body. With small quivering fingers the child beckoned a mysterious force from within watching in awe as thin pale vapor drifted from his hands. The air around him grew frigid and with a mere brush of his fingertip a fern curled in on itself as it froze. He shivered enjoying relief from the thick humid air.

"Imekari! Child, what do you think you're doing?!" A deep voice hissed from the underbrush.

The child startled gasping withdrawing his hands to his sides.

"I'm sorry Father! My deepest regrets."

"Adaar you know how dangerous the jungles are. Do you not fear for your own life? We are Tal-Vashoth child. We are hunted by the Qun. By the Imperium. By the Fog. We are enemies to all and friends to none." The broad Qunari scolded before quickly helping the child to his feet.

"We need to get out of here now. Follow- quickly."

"Why quickly father? What's happened?" Adaar kept in stride with his father as they pushed through the dense growth.

"Another raid. They caught wind of our encampment and they're coming." His father picked up the pace showing no signs of tiring. Adaar matched his father's brisk footfalls with ease. The two had often traveled the jungles together and were well conditioned despite the terrain.

"I can help. I can summon the ice. I'm getting stronger everyday!" The horned child persisted.

"No. You are no match for the Arvaarad. The mage keepers will not spare you. If they do not kill you for being a Tal-Vashoth they will bind you. You will become their _slave_." He sneered. "It's exactly what your mother and I have tried to prevent all of these years." He came to a sudden halt pulling the child down with him into the brush crouching low to the ground.

A group of Qunari warriors marched ahead. Fully armored and covered in unique patterns of vitaar. Adaar gaped in shock. He had never seen followers of the Qun before. Now he wished he never had.

"Vinek kathas!" One of them bellowed pointing towards the Tal-Vashoth camp.

"Enaan esaam Qun!" The group called out in a rallying cry.

His father's breaths came faster now. Adaar looked to his father witnessing the look of horror masking his face. Never before had he seen him look so _mortified. _The qunari turned to his son gripping him by the shoulders.

"They can not have you Adaar. They can not take you from us." He shook him gently.

"When I run you run with me. Never falter. Never leave my side. Run with me like we always do."

Adaar nodded and braced himself for the sprint. His father began to count.

"Now!"

They leapt forward like arrows freed from a bow; rushing towards the camp desperately clawing their way through the endless green brush. The warriors sounded a horn and began chase. If they could make it to the camp they would at least have rebel protection. Out here they had nothing but the legs that carried them. Despite being weighed down by their armor the warriors hacked through the jungle with eery grace. This is what they had been bred and trained to do. Entire lives dedicated to hunting rebels of the Qun.

"_I will never hurt you."_ Iron Bull's words echoed softly.

"He isn't waking. He cries and squirms in his sleep. Does he hurt? Is he broken?" Cole patted Adaar desperately.

"No the poor sod is just having a nightmare is all. C'mon now Boss wake up. We need to find chief while this storm has let up." Krem nudged him gently with his foot.

He grunted, struggling to breathe, Cole gently helping him sit wind whipped and lapped at the tent walls as rain came down in sheets outside. He could taste salt and brine on his tongue and inhaled deeply enjoying the sea air.

"The storm has let up huh? Really seems like it." He patted Cole reassuring him that he was alright.

"Well it's as good as it's going to get Boss. Aye what's the plan anyways? Are we going to sail after them then?"

"That's Plan B actually." Adaar finished gathering his things before ushering the party outside into the storm. They quickly pitched camp and began wandering the coast on foot.

"Cullen has already dispatched several brigades out to sea. And Josephine has made contacts with nobles in Tevinter hoping to persuade friends in high places to keep watch. As far as I know Leliana is doing something similar. Keeping eyes out to catch for any vint ships coming in. We're pretty well situated...but they're smart. They'll be expecting resistance. I want to execute something they won't be expecting."

They shuffled on, Adaar tentatively guiding Cole across the slippery rocks so he wouldn't fall into the sea. Krem observed quietly.

"You're nervous your plan will fail. You're scared of falling into the sea. You're frightened." Cole murmured quietly. Adaar squinted against the harsh rain heaving himself upwards as he scaled a slope.

"Just remember you two _volunteered _to come along." He reached down helping the two climb the steep rock-face. Krem had no idea what Adaar had in mind and it didn't matter to him. If there was a way to rescue the Chief he'd do it. No matter the cost. No questions asked.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost."

Morrigan stood tall at the summit staring down at them calmly. The storm seemed gentle in comparison.

"Not lost. But some actually need sleep you know. Unlike you." He chuckled as they finished the climb standing at her side.

"I might need to sleep after this proposition. It's ludicrous. She might not even agree to it." She remarked clearly annoyed and unimpressed.

"Well it's our chance to get an edge up on our enemy. We don't exactly have a lot of time."

"True. It doesn't make this idea any more realistic. But, this is your choice. Not mine."

Morrigan had prepared a small ritual circle and called out incantations into the grey sky. Magic flowed from her fingertips pooling across the runes she had etched into the surface of the Earth. The wind seemed to strengthen, shrieking and shoving past, and then stepping out from a thick fog stood _Flemeth. _She remained poised although a brief look of surprise flickered across her face.

"My daughter summoned _me_? Couldn't imagine what for. Why have I been brought here girl?" She spoke dryly.

"The Inquisitor can answer your questions. I was merely a vessel." Morrigan shrugged.

"Flemeth," Adaar began. "I'd like to ask for your assistance."

He felt uneasy as her inhuman stare eyed him up like prey. A curious grin stretched across her face.

"My assistance? On behalf of the Inquisition? I'm not interested in getting involved in your affairs _Inquisitor_."

"No, it isn't like that. This isn't on behalf of the Inquisition. Rather...this is uh, well it's personal." He cleared his throat. "A friend has been captured and we suspect he's been taken over seas. I fear it'd be too late to reach him by boat so I was hoping you'd be willing to...give us a ride. On your back." His side of the conversation had played out a lot smoother in his head on the way here.

A brief moment of silence followed then she threw back her head cackling into the rain.

"The Inquisitor summons me here to this stormy crag to ask for a _ride_ on a dragon's back across the ocean? This is amusing and unexpected!"

Adaar glanced to Morrigan for help but she remained reserved and unmoving.

"Do you have anything to offer me boy? Nothing I do comes freely."

Adaar offered various riches and trinkets the Inquisition had collected knowing well that his efforts were futile. She was timeless. She had no use for riches or weapons and Adaar had nothing of interest to her. Cole quietly removed an amulet from around his neck revealing it with an unsteady hand.

"A pendant that protects. That keeps me here. It keeps me safe so that I do not go away. They can not take me but...for you…" He murmured quietly unable to meet her gaze. She took the amulet from him studying it momentarily before tucking it away.

"I will take you. But a favor to me is still owed. I will reclaim this favor when I see fit even if it is at your expense." She chuckled turning and throwing out her arms against the winds. Her form changed rapidly expanding into a monster larger than life. Adaar turned to thank Morrigan for her cooperation but saw she had already taken her leave.

"So this is what you had in mind all along?" Krem mumbled quietly.

"Yeah...not my first choice but…" Krem cut him off shaking his head as he climbed up onto Flemeth's back.

"We do what we have to do to save Chief. It's what he would've done for us."

Adaar nodded helping Cole make the climb and with a roar Flemeth sprang forth ascending into the vast sky.

Iron Bull grunted, carriage colliding with a bump on the road, slamming him against it's iron bars. They had been off-sea for a few days now. Still no food or water to show for it. He was having trouble staying conscious and at a glance he had no clue where they were headed. His best guess was that the Vints were taking him deep into the Imperium. Minrathous maybe? But why? He hadn't been making a name for himself against the Vints in a very long time. Were they hoping to lure out the Inquisitor? Bull shook his head.

_He had better not be stupid enough to follow them straight into a trap. _

Still he wasn't sure why he bothered hoping. Without a doubt he knew The Chargers and the Inquisition would be out looking for him. It was strange...knowing that there were people out there actively searching. Wanting to find him. Not because they needed him for another job but because they _wanted _him home. _Home._ The very idea felt...unsettling. He sighed forcing the idea from his mind and focused on clearing his head. He needed to pay attention to his surroundings. When he finally escaped and was able to bash some skulls he'd need to know how to make his way back to the Free Marches if possible. If he could get back to Kirkwall he'd have a fairly easy shot back to Ferelden.

He heard a call from one of the men up ahead. The carriage coming to a sudden halt.

One of the men, thin and lanky, reported to his officer. He couldn't make out what was being said. Most likely a scout.

He noticed his unease and saw the rest of the envoy beginning to fidget and eye the area around them carefully. What had the scout seen?

Bull only had to ponder for a moment longer before he heard the long deep bellow sounding from the area ahead.

_Well...shit. Always have perfect timing don't they?_

Bull immediately began prying at the bars trying to force his way out. The sound of a Qunari war-horn wasn't something he could be mistaken. Regardless of what they were doing here he severely doubted they were here for his rescue. In fact, once they were done killing the Vints they'd most likely find a special means of treatment for him.

The Qunari _hate_ Tevinter.

But Qunari hate _traitors_ even more so.


End file.
